Talk:Whirling Axe
crosses fingers* come on akin to hundred blades 05:15, 11 March 2006 (CST) :You want Triple Chop. --130.58 21:35, 29 March 2006 (CST) ::Seems like a worthless skill to me. Although it was fun when I had both it and Battle Rage because I was capping. I could use it every attack and still gain adrenaline :) --GTPoompt 08:52, 7 August 2006 (CDT) :::? How would you get 2 elites in the first place? ::Capping.The Hobo 18:18, 27 December 2006 (CST) TWO adrenaline?! is this correct? or 12? 13:38, 25 March 2006 (CST) :It looks weak enough that the 2 adrenaline is probably the entire reason it has elite status... -SolaPan 13:45, 25 March 2006 (CST) :Yes, just two adrenaline. There's another skill around that costs just 1 now. Part of the balance here is that constantly spamming skills like this will keep your harder-hitting high-adrenaline skills from charging, however. --130.58 13:58, 25 March 2006 (CST) ::This skill does nicely for me in my axe build. I don't mind having to bring dismember either. It hases it's uses This and tiger stance is a great combo, hit once, then whirl, repeat. Without having to build up any adren before hand, I can get off 4 whirlings (44dmg at 16axe)in an 8sec tiger stance. Against the suit of 60 armor, that's enough to leave it with almost no health. That's not including possible other combos you can bring into it, such as Dismember or Executioner's, then it becomes fatal. It's a nice replacement skill for Eviscerate-users who don't mind bringing Dismember, as you don't have to build up 8 adren first. With that being said, this works great in Aspenwood, Quarry, and AB, where you're constantly jumping from person to person. :Evicerate is for spiking. I dare say this does as much damage as a scythe and no skills?? — Skuld 18:51, 27 December 2006 (CST) Maybe, with half the attack speed and no shield. Arkhar 17:10, 10 January 2007 (MST) :You just got SERVED! *waits for a response from Skuld --Mgrinshpon 22:27, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, anyway, to contribute to the discussion, there are better elites to take than this. --Mgrinshpon 22:28, 16 January 2007 (CST) POC... Let's say you had as many Adrenaline boosting bonus as possible - "For Great Justice!", Infuriating Heat, others. A regular attack would easily charge Whirling Axe. But, would a usage of Whirling Axe give back enough Adrenaline to charge itself? If so, I am wondering if perhaps this skill could be considered the most consistent DPS attack available? I am aware of the Blocking restriction, but let's ignore that. ^^ Would it become better than Cleave? (T/ ) 02:33, 18 February 2007 (CST) This skill will instantly recharge after use with FGJ, Infuriating Heat, Mark of Fury, etc. With one of those skills, you can use Whirling on every hit. If you do use FGJ, don't forget to bring Enduring Harmony =p I love usin this skill with Flail....they're my 2 favs for my pve axe build. EDIT: FGJ won't charge this instantly =/P A R A S I T I C 03:23, 18 February 2007 (CST) :Ok cool. I will have to cap this and go try it. Then I'll make a build. I wanna find a good home on Wiki for this underloved skill. ^^ (T/ ) 17:23, 18 February 2007 (CST) This skill is really underused. For pve, this is the only axe elite I'll ever use. Obviously this skill has horrible spiking power, but that doesn't matter in pve. People seem to think Triple Chop is the best pve elite, which is sad cause you only have to use this skill twice (4 adren) to match it's damage. This skill is meant to be spammed, and if it is spammed, you'll be dishing out alot of damage. The blocking penalty is another reason why it's suited more for pve. P A R A S I T I C 21:56, 21 February 2007 (CST) :The damage is not what Triple Chop is used for in PvE, it's the fact that it's like Echo'd Cyclone Axe that deals more damage. You use both on a mob of enemies and you will instantly charge all adrenaline skills you have, such as Executioner's. You must remember that Triple Chop is like Hundred Blades in that it hits everything near you, netting large amounts of adrenaline --Gimmethegepgun 21:41, 22 February 2007 (CST) :In PvE (and not farming) I sometimes take Triple Chop because it is a energy attack with decent damage to one target and a great chance of damaging extra foes, all of that resulting in more adrenal gain to recharge dismember & executioner's. Sure it cannot be spammed, but it's not a bad opening move to have your adren going.Koalita 04:51, 17 April 2007 (CDT) That's the argument everyone puts up for it, but really.....what do you plan on doing with all that adrenaline? Executioner's Strike? Besides that, the only other damaging skill that axes have is Penetrating Chop which only costs 5 adrenaline. For single-target damage, Whirling will outdo it. P A R A S I T I C 01:11, 23 February 2007 (CST) And the drawback It seems to me that you are all ignoring the drawback. There are a lot of mobs that will have some sort of block stance or skill, and i would hate to have my elite keep disabling itself. There are alternatives to getting around the block drawback, but that would be ignoring the point. The build can't just focus on getting through blocks. Anooneemiss 03:18, 27 February 2007 (CST) I'm not ignoring the drawback. I simlpy wouldn't use it when the target starts blocking....it's common sense =p . No axe elite can get through blocks. You use other skills to punish blockers. P A R A S I T I C 01:25, 5 March 2007 (CST) It's worse than Cleave without the drawback. Why would you ever take this skill? Riotgear 03:19, 5 March 2007 (CST) :Actually, it's got at least one advantage over Cleave... it lets you trigger your Strength bonus more often. Yes, I know, Strength sucks and I'm the first to admit it, but it IS there, and it DOES trigger more often with Whirling Axe. In a Whirling build, I find I'm using an attack skill at least 2 out of every 3 swings, if not 3 out of every 4, whereas in a Cleave build, it's 1 out of every 2 at best. More attack skills = more strength = possibly more overall damage. It's a dubious advantage but it IS a very real one. Also, it does do more overall damage than Cleave at 16 axe (haven't bothered to check other levels)... Whirling = +21 for 2 adren, Cleave = +31 for 4 adren. Whirling has better damage output. The real downside of Whirling is that it prevents your other adrenaline skills from charging as quickly... though I find that when I'm using it, at least, I just use it and maybe Dismember and I don't miss all those other skills. Zaq 03:32, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::If the mob is blocking you attack someone else. If there's no one else left I certainly hope you won't lsoe to one enemy. Also, ever tried this with Wild Blow? not like it takes a long time to get your adrenaline back. And Zaq is right, it has higher damage output than cleave. As a matter of fact, I'd take this over cleave in PvE anyday. Arkhar 17:30, 10 March 2007 (CST) This skill combines very well with skills that require an attack-skill. Can't think of a non-elite one at the moment though, lol, I can think of Ebon Dust Aura for example. --Rickyvantof 14:39, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Tiger's stance-2 hits-whirling axe-critical chop-whirling axe again. This combo pwns. Brings nearly everyone to half health and you have a chance to interrupt. For the complaint about blocking, this skill goes very, very well with Wild Blow. I use this on my tank all the time, and it works very well, yes the block effect is annoying, but JUST DONT USE IT when your attacks are being blocked people..... comon.... the whole point of this skill is TO SPAM IT!! hence the 2 adrenaline. it doesnt do a ton of damage because ITS SPAMMABLE! if you dont like cause of its effect, well, then ethier get another elite or pay attention to your attacks!! And wild blow does work very well if your that upset about it. Cnk3 21:00, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Just Wondering... I realise that this skill says if it is "blocked", but what if you're blinded/hexed and you MISS? is it still disabled for 15 seconds? 69.143.6.8 12:54, 16 September 2007 (CDT) I dont think that counts, if its blocked it has those white lines coming out of the blocker and goes DANK! (metal on metal clank sound), and it has the floating blocked words. if it misses it goes fwissh! (imagine air whooshing past your ear). theyre 2 very different things, i dont think it would trigger on miss of the description says blocked. Cnk3 21:02, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Update Worth it? Ever? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 22:19, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, you would have to think about what you would be replacing, in pvp it will be eviscerate and i doubt very much anyone is gonna replace that with this,in pve its either gonna be triple chop,which the recharge of it fails, or cleave, which is bleh, so yes i think we could see some use for this in pve, especially if your going to a place with lots of rangers. Durga Dido 22:34, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::Who would use Cleave in PvE when you can use a non-elite with same/better damage and everything else the same? --Gimmethegepgun 22:40, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :: HA!( was trying to come up with a reason to use cleave over symbolic strike and found it :P ) I know who would do that, people that dont own GW:EN. Durga Dido 22:45, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::Dismember > Eviscerate anyway 22:52, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Yup can't understand why Evisc is only used...must be because other axe elites just suck. I mean back in the days when Evisc was still 40 bonus damage, that 8 adren elite was worth it, now not so.. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 00:35, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Its a lot of damage... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 20:30, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Bar compression! You do +dmg and a deep wound all in one skill ;D Though I've always liked Whirling Axe... <3 even when it was kinda useless Xxteacakez 20:32, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Eviscerate lets you add DW to your spike; Dismember doesn't. The new Whirling Axe is......mildly more attractive, now. Grapple + I meant to do that! conveniently gives 4 strikes of Adrenaline at ~13 Strength, which will power Whirling Axe...but that's a helluva lot of skill slots just to bypass the downsides of Wild Blow. There aren't too many stances in the game which have a long enough duration to make removing them worth your Elite. (T/ ) 04:50, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Dismember -> Agonizing is often more effective than Eviscerate -> Executioner's. 05:59, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::That deals less than half as much damage, but on the other hand charges faster and has the potential for interrupt. It also saves your Elite...which is probably Warrior's Endurance. (T/ ) 06:19, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Orrrr Whirling Axe. 06:23, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Except Whirling Axe is a bad skill and has about zero synergy with Dismember/Agonizing. (T/ ) 06:27, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Other than allowing you to hit your target with them, no. 06:54, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Half of the defense in PvP is stances. The other half is Enchantments, of which 75% is Protection Prayers. Whirling Axe doesn't stop those. (T/ ) 06:56, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No, but Agonizing Chop does. 07:01, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Whirling Axe is good if you plan on going somewhere (PvE-wise) where you expect to encounter a lot of blocking or dangerous stances. Obviously very conditional PvE-wise, but it has its uses. King Neoterikos 07:25, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Especially if you plan on using a hero Warrior - if you give them Wild Blow, they constantly spam it and kill all of their adren. 12:41, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::You could also bring a Sword Warrior with "FGJ!" and someone else with Dark Fury, or a Grenth Dervish (although the foe needs to be enchanted to get past blocking). Other than up against Shiro and his Battle Scars, I probably wouldn't use this skill at all, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε''']] 23:01, 17 December 2008 (UTC)